wie schön dich zu treffen oder Huch du auch hier
by juleblume
Summary: Pornobunny ALARM! erst ab 18..PWP ALARM! [B][U]Summary:[U][B][B][U] [U][B]muss ich das schreiben? ok ich mach ja schon......... also wir befinden uns auf der Weihnachtsparty von Slughorn. Es sind seine aktuellen aber auch ehemalige Schüler anwesend unte
1. Chapter 1

Hallo,

ich bin es – schon wieder …..

Keine Angst spätestens am Dienstag geht es mit Jagdsaison und pimp Mine weiter …

Und nun zu dem hier

So ich hoffe ihr habt alle band 6 gelesen…

Habt ihr? (strengen Sevi Blick aufsetzte)

„Jaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Brav!

Ich habe es mittlerweile 1 mal auf englisch und Öhm 3 mal auf deutsch gelesen und bei einem Kapitel hat mich immer wieder so ein kleines gemeines Plotbunny angefallen und nun gebe ich nach…

Alles war _**kursiv** _geschrieben ist, ist original HP alles andere ist von mir

Ich versuche einen Geschichte in die Geschichte zu pressen …. PWP

**Disclaimer**: Einiges stammt aus hp 6 von j.k rowling, der nicht schräg stehende text gehört mir. Die Personen gehören der unglaublichen Miss Rowling…. Und wenn ich fertig habe gebe ich sie wie Flasche leer zurück… und das Pfand gebe ich auch ab

**Paaring**: na ratet mal SS /NC Severus Snape und Catherina Mc Ginester….

**Summary: **muss ich das schreiben? ok ich mach ja schon... also wir befinden uns auf der Weihnachtsparty von Slughorn. Es sind seine aktuellen aber auch ehemalige Schüler anwesend unter den vielen schönen Reichen und wichtigen auch Catherina Mc Ginester, ehemalige Schulsprecherin, ehemaliger Kapitän der Quiditschmannschaft, ehemalige Slytherin, ehemalige Geliebte Severus, und die am meisten begehrteste Slytherin die es je gab, ehemalige Beste nun ist sie eine der großem der Zauber High Socitey. Schön und reich und begehr… und sie will nur eins den bösen schwarzen Mann…. Und er will sie…

**Rating**: hmmm lass mich nachdenken…. Ich kaufe eine „M" als wenn wir das nicht alle gewusst hätten…

**Beta**: habe ich nicht

Status: Sollte eine One- Shot werden, aber nach 7 Seiten b ich beschlossen das es zwei Teile werden….

**Sonst noch was:** Ja auch wenn es nur ein one shot ist freue ich mich über jeden Kommentar die Teil die aus dem original HP sind habe ich nicht aus dem Buch abgetippt sondern aus einer im Internet herumgeisternden Übersetzung kopiert also nicht wundern wenn es etwas abweicht…

Los geht es:

„**Wie schön dich zu treffen" oder „Oh du auch hier"**

„**_Ob es so gebaut war oder weil es magisch vergrößert war, jedenfalls war Slughorn Büro viel größer als die Büros der anderen Lehrer. Die Decke und die Wände waren mit smaragdgrünen, purpurroten und goldenen Vorhängen behangen, so dass sie aussah, als ob es ein gewaltiges Zelt wäre. Das Zimmer war überfüllt und stickig. Eine prunkvolle goldene Lampe hing in der Mitte der Decke._**

**_Wirkliche Feen flatterten in der Lampe, jede ein glänzender Lichtfleck und verbreitete einen leichtroten Lichtschein,. Lautes Singen begleitete die Mandolinenmusik aus einer entfernten Ecke; ein Dunst aus Pfeifenrauch hing über einigen Kobolden die sich angeregt unterhielten, und eine Anzahl von Hauselfen suchte ihren Weg durch den Wald von Knien, nicht gut zu erkennen unter den schweren silbernen Platten mit Essen, die sie trugen, so dass sie eher wie kleine laufende Tabletts aussahen."_**

Zwischen den vielen Gästen stach sie hervor, so wie eine Perle unter Murmeln, sowie ein Pfau zwischen Hühnern oder so wie ein Diamant zwischen Kieselsteinen

Ihre langes seidig glänzendes Haar hatte die Farbe des Funkeln der Sterne, ihre helle Haut war perfekt, die Lippen waren voll und schien dazu einzuladen sie zu küssen. Ihre Augen die so blau waren wie Kornblumen waren auf ihr gegenüber gerichtet.

Wenn sie einem die Gunst erwies sich mit ihr unterhalten zu können hatte jeder das Gefühl hatte noch nie von seinem gegenüber so bewundert zu sein oder jemals eine aufmerksamere Zuhörerin zu haben.

Severus lies seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten, hier verborgen in seiner Ecke war die Party zu ertragen. Er fragte sich gerade zum wiederholten mal warum er sich das eigentlich antat in seinem Hinterkopf hörte er ein Stimme die einem Körperteil gehörte dem er normal jedes Mitsprache recht verbot „ weil du hoffst das sie hier ist…" flüstern.

Severus schloss die Augen, Sie; liebte er sie? Nein, er kannte sie gut, er liebte sie nicht mehr. Den Engel aus Slytherin hatte sie alle genannt. War er der einzige wusste das sie ein gefallener Engel war? Das sie eine der mächtigsten unter den Anhängern des dunkeln Lords war? Das sie die meisten seiner Anhänger nun sagen wir mal angeworben hatte?... Sie der gefallene Engel…

Sie hatte ihm viel Freude bereitet, oh ja er hatte sie geliebt, wie so viele andere . Er hatte es nicht glauben können das sich diese wunderschönes Geschöpf mit ihm abgab. Ihm erlaubte sie zu berühren und wie….

Nein er liebte sie nicht mehr, er hatte es überwunden das sie der Grund war der ihn zum dunkelen Lord brachte, aber er begehrte sie nach wie vor.

Erneut lies er seinen Blick durch den Saal gleiten und als er sie entdeckte stand er auf und bewegte sich geschmeidig durch die Menge und tratt leise hinter sie und flüsterte ihr von hinten ins Ohr vorbei ehr seien Unterkörper kurz an sie drückte ins Ohr „wie schön dich zu treffen" mit einer raschen Bewegung stand er vor ihr und verbeugte sich formvollendet vor ihr und küsste ihr die Hand" Oh du bist auch hier, welch Glanz ins unserem Schlosses"

Catherina lächelte ihn an, er war einer ihre liebsten Aufgaben gewesen. „ Severus, es freut mich dich zu treffen, es ist zu lange her…" Sie wand sich ihrem Gesprächspartner und lächelte ihn an so das sie alles von ihm hätte haben können. „ Entschuldigen sie uns bitte wir sind alte Schulkameraden und haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen das wir diese Gelegenheit einfach wahrnehmen müssen und uns in ein Gespräch vertiefen müssen…."

Elegant legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und lies sich von ihm in die dunkele Ecke geleiten in der er sich vorhin schon verborgen hatte.

Kaum waren sie aus dem Blickfeld der anderen verschwunden drückte er sie mit einer raschen Bewegung an die Wand. Seine Hände stütze er über ihr ab sein Erregung drückte er hart gegen sie….

Mit heisere Stimme wiederholte er seine Worte von vorhin…" schön dich zu treffen…"

Catherina atmete stockend, ihre alabaster weisse Brust hob und senkte sich und drückte gegen den Stoffe seines Hemdes. Langsam lies sie ihre Hände über seine Harte Brust gleiten. Mit einem Tonfall der ehr an eine Bordsteinschwalbe aus der Nockturn erinnert als an eine Lady schnurrte sie „ gleich oder haben wir Zeit…?

Severus zog seine Augenbraue spöttisch in die Höhe und antwortet mit einem dunklen rauen Timbre in der Stimme „ beides… erst jetzt hier und dann …"

Catherina lies ihre Hände zu seiner Hose gleiten und öffnete langsam einen Knopf nach dem anderen . Während ihre geschickten Hände seinen Penis aus seinem Gefängnis der engen dunklen Hose befreiten fuhren seine lange Finger über ihr Dekollete und hinterließen Brandspuren des Verlangens auf ihrem weißen Fleisch.

Seine Hände glitten über ihre Brust über die Verschnürung ihres Kleides , langsam glitt er mit einer Hand unter ihre Röcke. Er hielt sich nicht mit Vorspiel auf drang sofort mit einem seiner Finger in ihre enge heiße Feuchte ein.

Kaum hatte er bemerkt das sie bereit war entzog er ihr seinen Finger und hob ihre Röcke so hoch das er in sie eindringen konnte. Während er in sie eindrang murmelte er „Muffliato" damit sie niemand hören konnte.

Hart rammte er in sie und ihr kehliges stöhnen war ihm Ansporn, kurz bevor sie kam zog er sich fast ganz aus ihr zurück . Ihre Hände hielt er über ihrem Kopf gefangen leise senkte er seine Lippen zu ihrem Ohr „ sag mir wie du es willst meine schöne, sag mir wie du es willst.."

Catherina atmete schwer „ ich will das mich so hart stößt wie du nur kannst, ich will dich in mir spüren so tief und so hart wie du kannst, ich will fühlen wie du kommst, ich will dich in mir haben ich will das du mich so hernimmst wie nur du es kannst.."

Severus erfüllte ihr diesen Wunsch nur zu gerne. Ohne aus ihre heraus zugleiten hob er sie ein Stück an so das sie ihre langen Beine um seine Mitte schlingen konnte und fing an sie zu stoßen immer tiefer und härter stieß er in sie hinein und als er merkte wie sie anfing ihn immer enger zu umspannen forderte er sie stöhnend auf „komm für mich mein Engel komm für mich… ich will dich hören…"

Catherina verlor die letzte Kontrolle über sich, laut und kehlig stöhnte sie seinen Namen während sie ihn immer härter umschloss

„Severus bitte…"

Mit einem letzen Stoss, mit einem letzten Stöhnen glitten beide über die Grenze und kamen.

Beide brauchten einen Augenblick um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Catherina ordnete ihre Röcke und ihrer Frisur „ Nun ich denke du könnest mir etwas zu trinken holen und dann reden wir ein wenig und dann wenden wir uns die Zeit nehmen oder was meinst du mein Lieber? Fragte sie ihn im besten Plauderton

Severus verneigte sich kurz vor ihr „wie Mylady wünschen „

Mit einer raschen Handbewegung hob er den Zauber auf und eilte davon Richtung Bar.

Severus näherte sich gerade der Bar als in eine Hand an der Schulter packte….

_Severus-", und zu Harrys Entsetzen hob Slughorn einem Arm und schien Snape direkt aus Luft zu ihnen heraus zu schaufeln. "Höre auf zu schleichen, komm und schließe dich uns an, Severus!" rief Slughorn glücklich. "Ich redete nur über Harrys außergewöhnliches Talent für Zaubertränke! Ein Lob gehört natürlich auch dir, du hast ihn ja für fünf Jahre unterrichtet!"_

_Gefangen von Slughorns Arm um seine Schulter schaute Snape an seiner gebogenen Nase vorbei auf Harry, seine schwarzen Augen verengt. "Komisch, ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass ich es geschafft hätte, Potter überhaupt irgendetwas beizubringen." "Nun, dann ist er wirklich ein Naturtalent!" rief Slughorn. "Du hättest sehen sollen was er mir in der ersten Stunde gab, Trank der lebenden Toten - nie hatte ein Schüler das besser hinbekommen im ersten Versuch, ich denke sogar du nicht Severus-" "Wirklich?" sagte Snape ruhig, seine Augen immer noch gelangweilt auf Harry gerichtet, der eine gewisse Unruhe fühlte. Das Letzte, was er wollte war, das Snape anfing, die Quelle seiner Brillanz bei Zaubertränken zu untersuchen._

_"Sagst du mir bitte welche anderen Stunden du nimmst, Harry?" fragte Slughorn. "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Pflanzenkunde ..."_

_"Alle Themen die für einen Auroren wichtig sind, "sagte Snape mit leichtem Spott. "Ja, nun das ist es, was ich tun möchte, " sagte Harry herausfordernd. "Und das wirst du auch großartig machen!" brüllte Slughorn. "Ich denke nicht, dass du ein Auror sein solltest, Harry "sagte Luna plötzlich. Jeder sah sie an. "Die Auroren sind Teil der Rotfang Verschwörung, ich dachte, dass das jeder wusste. Sie beabsichtigen, das Zaubereiministerium herunterzubringen mit einer Kombination von dunkler Zauberei und Zahnfleischkrankheit."_

_Harry bekam seinen halben Met in die Nase als er anfing zu lachen. Das alleine war es schon wert gewesen Luna mitzubringen. Hustend aus seinem Pokal auftauchend, nass, aber mit ruhigem Grinsen, sah er etwas, dass seine Laune sogar noch weiter anhob: Draco Malfoy, der von Argus Filch am Ohr zu ihnen geschleift wurde." Professor Slughorn, "stieß Filch hervor und ein wahnsinniger Blick wegen einer Unfug Entdeckung in seinen großen Augen," ich entdeckte diesen Jungen, der in einem oberen Stockwerkkorridor lauert._

_Er behauptet, zu deiner Party eingeladen worden zu sein und sich verspätet zu haben. Haben sie ihn eingeladen?" Malfoy befreite sich aus Filchs Griff und sah wütend aus. "In Ordnung, ich wurde nicht eingeladen!" sagte er wütend. "Ich versuchte die Ausgangssperre zu umgehen, zufrieden?" "Nein, bin ich nicht!" sagte Filch mit schadenfrohem Gesicht. "Du bist in Schwierigkeiten! Der Direktor hat diese Ausgangssperre erlassen und kein Schüler darf sie umgehen, es sei denn, er hat eine Erlaubnis!" "Das ist in Ordnung, Argus, das ist in Ordnung, "sagte Slughorn. "Es ist Weihnachten, und es ist kein Verbrechen, zu einer Party kommen zu wollen. Nun, dieses eine Mal vergessen wir jede Strafe; du darf bleiben, Draco._

_Filchs empörter Gesichtsausdruck war perfekt; aber warum, fragte sich Harry sieht Malfoy genauso unglücklich aus? Und warum sah Snape Malfoy an als ob beide böse wären . . war es möglich? ...sogar ein bisschen ängstlich? Aber bevor Harry wirklich registriert hatte was er sah, hatte Filch sich umgedreht schlurfte davon, leise murmelnd; Malfoy lächelte und dankte Slughorn für seine Großzügigkeit, und Snapes Gesicht war wieder glatt und unergründlich. "Schon in Ordnung "sagte Slughorn, Malfoys Dank wegwischend. "Ich kannte deinen Großvater, nach allem ..." "Er sprach immer sehr anerkennend von ihnen, Sir "sagte Malfoy schnell. "Sagte, dass sie der beste Trankhersteller waren den er jemals kannte. ..."_

_Harry starrte Malfoy an. Es war nicht das Kriechen, das ihn faszinierte; er hatte schon lange_

_bemerkt, dass Malfoy das auch bei Snape tat. Es war die Tatsache, dass Malfoy etwas krank aussah. Dies war das erste Mal, als er sah das Malfoy ALT aussah; er sah jetzt, dass Malfoy dunkle Schatten unter seinen Augen und einen gräulichen Schimmer auf seiner Haut hatte._

_"Ich möchte einen Wort mit dir reden, Draco "sagte Snape plötzlich. "Nun, Severus "sagte Slughorn, und bekam wieder einen Schluckauf, "es ist Weihnachten, sei nicht zu hart-"_

_"Ich bin der Leiter seines Hauses, und ich werde entscheiden, schwer -, oder auf andere Weise "sagte Snape kurzerhand. "Folge mir, Draco."…_

TBC

So und wenn ihr nun wissen wollt was sie beiden so Öhm treiben wenn sie zeit haben lasst es mich durch ein rewie wissen, auch wenn es nicht gefällt….

So bis dann lg eure jule

_**Und das ist er auch schon der allzeit beliebte Rewiebutton… hörst du wie er dir drück mich zuruft? Er wispert dir leise zu komm trau dich mach es lasse ein Rewie da…. Oh ja du kannst es… drück mich …. Oder so **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hier ist Teil 2… Ich weiss ja das er eh gleich wieder gelöscht wird… aber vielleicht macht er bis da hinjemand öhm spaß oder freude…

Warnung hier geht es etwas deftiger zu wie sonst bei mir

Ich möchte noch mals darauf hinweisen Ab 18 es dreht sich um SEX!

Jule

Teil 2

_Snape ging voran, Malfoy folgte ärgerlich. Harry stand unentschlossen dort für einen Moment, dann sagte, "Ich bin gleich zurück, Luna äh - Toilette". "In Ordnung, " sagte sie fröhlich, und als er in den Menge verschwand glaubte er zu hören wie Luna mit Professor Trelawney über die Rotfang Verschwörung sprach. Es war einfach, einmal aus der Party heraus, seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang aus seiner Tasche heraus zu ziehen, und sich_

_darunter zu verstecken. Der Korridor war ziemlich verlassen. Schwieriger war es Snape und Malfoy zu finden. Harry lief den Korridor hinunter, den Lärm aus Musik und lautem Gerede aus Slughorns Büro zurücklassend. Vielleicht hatte Snape Malfoy zu seinem Büro in den Verliesen gebracht ... oder er begleitete ihn vielleicht zurück zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. . . . Harry drückte sein Ohr gegen jede Tür im Korridor, bis mit einem aufgeregt am Schlüsselloch vom letzten Klassenzimmer im Korridor Stimmen hörte und sich dort zusammenkauerte." . . . kannst dir keine Fehler leisten, Draco weil wenn du ausgewiesen wirst-" "Ich hatte nichts damit zu tun." "Ich hoffe, dass du die Wahrheit sagst, weil es beide Male schwerfällig und töricht war. Du bist schon verdächtigt, beteiligt zu sein." "Wer verdächtigt mich?" sagte Malfoy wütend. "Beim letzten Mal war ich es nicht, ok? Dieses Bell_

_Mädchen muss einen Feind haben - sehen sie mich nicht so an! Ich weiß, was Sie machen - ich bin nicht dumm, aber es funktioniert nicht - ich kann Sie aufhalten!" Es gab eine Pause und dann sagte Snape ruhig, "Ach. . . Tante Bellatrix hat dich Olulumentik gelehrt wie ich sehe. Welche Gedanken versuchst du vor deinem Meister zu verbergen, Draco?" "Ich versuche nicht, irgendetwas vor ihm zu verbergen, ich will einfach nicht das Sie_

_Dazwischenfunken!" Harry drückte sein Ohr noch enger gegen das Schlüsselloch. . . . Was hatte Malfoy dazu gebracht, so mit Snape zu sprechen - Snape, für den Malfoy immer Respekt, sogar Zuneigung gezeigt hatte? "Deshalb hast du mich bei diesem Thema gemieden? Du hast meine Einmischung gefürchtet? Du weißt, hätte irgendjemand anderes versäumt, in mein Büro zu kommen wenn ich ihn wiederholt dazu aufgefordert hatte, Draco-" "Lassen sie mich doch Nachsitzen! Melden Sie mich bei Dumbledore!" höhnte Malfoy. Es gab eine andere Pause. Dann sagte Snape, "du weißt ganz genau, dass ich sowas tun möchte". "Dann hören Sie auf mich in ihr Büro zu rufen!" "Hör zu, "sagte Snape, seine Stimme nun so tief, dass Harry sein Ohr fest gegen das Schlüsselloch drücken musste. "Ich versuche, dir zu helfen. Ich habe deiner Mutter versprochen ich würde dich schützen. Ich machte das unzerbrechliche Gelübde, Draco-" "Sieht so aus als müssten Sie ihn brechen, weil ich Ihren Schutz nicht brauche! Es ist meine Aufgabe. Er gab sie mir, und ich tue es, ich habe einen Plan, und der wird auch funktionieren. Es dauert nur ein bisschen länger als ich es dachte!" "Wie ist dein Plan?" "Es ist nicht ihre Angelegenheit!" " Wenn du mir sagst, was du zu tun versuchst, kann ich dir helfen ..." "Ich habe alle Hilfe, die ich brauche, danke, ich bin nicht alleine!"_

_"Du warst heute Abend sicher alleine, und das war extrem töricht. In den Korridoren ohne_

_Kontrollposten oder Unterstützung herumwandern sind Grundfehler-"_

_"Ich hätte Crabbe und Goyle bei mir gehabt, wenn Sie die beiden nicht Nachsitzen lassen hätten!" "Nicht so Laut!" spuckte Snape, denn Malfoy's Stimme hatte sich aufgeregt gesteigert. "Wenn deine Freunde Crabbe und Goyle beabsichtigen, ihre UTZ in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu schaffen, dann müssen sie dieses Mal härter arbeiten als sie es bisher -" "Was ist es wichtiger?" sagte Malfoy. "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste - alles nur ein Witz, oder etwa nicht? Mögen einige von uns auch Schutz gegen die dunklen Künste brauchen-" "Es ist ein Fach, das für entscheidend Erfolg ist, Draco!" sagte Snape. "Wo denkst du, dass ich all diese Jahre gewesen wäre, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, was ich machen muss? Jetzt höre mir zu! Du bist unvorsichtig und läufst nachts herum, lässt Dich gefangen nehmen, und, wenn du dein Vertrauen solchen Helfern wie Crabbe und Goyle-"_

_"Sie sind nicht die einzigen, ich habe andere Leute auf meiner Seite gebracht, bessere Leute!"_

_" Warum vertraust du dann nicht mir, ich kann -" "Ich weiß, was Sie sind! Sei wollen meinen Ruhm stehlen!" Es gab eine weitere Pause, dann sagte Snape kalt, "Du sprichst wie ein Kind. Ich verstehe ziemlich, dass dich die Gefangennahme deines Vaters durcheinander gebracht hat, aber-" Harry hatte kaum eine Warnsekunde; er hörte Malfoys Schritte auf der anderen Seite der Tür und rollte sich aus dem Weg, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Malfoy schritt den Korridor hinunter an der offenen Tür von Slughorns Büro vorbei, um die nächste Ecke herum und verschwand. Harry wagte kaum zu Atmen und blieb in der Hocke. _

Nach dem Draco an ihm vorbeigestürmt war, wollte Harry sich gerade erheben als er Schritte hinter sich hörte…

Mit einem schnellen Satz verschwnad er wieder in seiner dunklen Nische, es war die schöne frau die er schon vorher gesehen hatte.Er beobachtet wie die Frau an ihm vorebi ging und das

Klassenzimmer betratt in dem immer noch Snape war….

Harry huschte unter seinem Tarnmantel hinterher, vieleicht würder er hier etwas erfahren….

Die Frau,er hatte sie vorher schon gesehen was wollte sie von Snape?

Catherina ging langsam auf Sevuers zu, der sich auf den Schreibtische stütze und den Kopf hängen liess langsam umschlang sie ihn mit ihren Händen von hinten.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Rücken und liess ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen.

Ihre Fingerspitzen wanderten über seinen Oberkörper nach oben langsam lösste sie die Köpfe an seinem Umhang und streifte ihm den Umhang ab.

Severus bewegte sich immer noch nicht aber sie merkte wie seine verkrampfte Muskulatur lockerer wurde.

Wie Schmetterlinge tanzten ihre Finger über ihn und öffneten sein Hemd, Knopf um Knopf.

Wie zuvohr den Umhang streifte sie ihm nun auch das Hrmd vom Körper.

Langsam drehte Severus sich um und drückte nun Sie mit dem Rücken an den Schreibtisch und nun erwiderte er ihr Spiel und küsste sie nicht weich sondern hart und herausfordernt.

Sie war froh an das hinter ihr der Tisch war, ihre Knie waren bei seinem Kuß weich geworden und doch war sie nicht berreit ihm die Führung zu überlasen.

Langsam lies sie sich vor ihm auf die Knie sinken, ihre Zunge folgte dem Streifen aus haaren dieseine helle Brust bedeckten.

Ein Zittern durch lief Severus nun war er es der am Schreibtisch halt suchte während sie ihm geschickte von Hose und Unterwäsche befreite.

Ihre Zunge reizt immer wieder seine Spitze doch nie nahm sie ihn gabz in den Mund, Severus fürchtet seinen Verstand zu verlieren.

Es machte

„Buff"

Und Severus verlor den Halt und fiel nach hinten, aber er landete nicht etwa hart sondern weich auf einer Matratze die in einem Himmelbett lag.

Bevor er die Situationbegriff erklang

„blirr"

Und seine Hose die ihm bisher lose um die Knöchel geschlottert hatte war ebeso wie Schuhe und Socken verschwunden.

Severus hatte keine Sekunde um sich zu wundern, den schon spürte er dieZunge und Hände von Catherine über seinen Körper wandern.

Lanfsam streichelte sie seinenSChaft hinauf und hinab, während ihre Zunge immer noch seine Spitze mit wenigen kleinen Zungenschlägen reizte.

Erhatte sein Hände in ihren Haaren und veruschte ihre sein Tempo aufzu zwingen abersie lies ich davon nicht stören.

Severus hielt es kaum noch aus ihre Finger die in immer schnellern Temo seinen harten Freund bearbeitet und die Zunge die immer wieder kine elektrischeStöße durch ihn hindurch jagde

In dem Moment in der dachte erkönnte es nicht mehr länger aushalten öffente sie ihrenMund under glitt hinein in die feuchte wärme ihres Mundes die ihm fest umschloss konnte er nicht mehr anders, er ergoß sich in ihren Mund mit einem lauten Stöhen.

Severus lag auf den Rückenund atmete schwer, gerade a er wieder einen klaren Gdanfassen wollte spürte er wie sie ihr Spiel weitertrieb.

Landsam wurde er von ihr sauber geleckt und erwachte somit gleich wieder zu neuen Untaten bereit.

Doch diesmal wollte erauch aktiv mitspielen, wieder erkang

„Knuff

Ein Zauber und ihre Kleidung gesellte sich zu der Severus auf den Boden. Eine schnelle Drehung und Severus hattesie ihn die Lagegebracht in der ersie haben wollte unter sich.

Wieder ein

„schnapp"

Gefolgt von einem aufstöhnen ihrerseits und ihre Hände waren über ihren Kopf gefesselt.

Langsam lies strich er ich mit den Fingerspitzen über den Körper, erfreut naher ihr keuchen war.

Vorsichtig senkter er seine Lippen zu ihren harten Nippeln herunter und begann erst sacht und dann immer haärter daran zu saugen während er mit seiner anderen Hand ihre andere Brust massierte.

Sie wand sich unter ihm, rieb sich an ihm und flehteihn um erlössung an und doch wollte er sie genausolange auf die Folter spannen wie sieihn zu vor.

Langsam löster er seine Lppen von einer ihrer Brüste und lies seine Zunge aufihren Körper nach unten tanzen.

Langsam arbeitet er sich zu ihrem Dreieck vor, kein Haar dort wo keines sein sollte,so wie er es mochte.

Langsam, qälend langsam lies er seine zunge in ihre warme öffnunf gleiten was sofort von einem Stöhenen von ihr quittiert wurde.

Mit seiner besten Unterichtstimme fragte er sie :" und nun was willst du nun?"

Catherina konnte nicht mehr, sie hatte das Gefühl sofort ihren Verstand zu verlieren wenn er sie nicht sofort hart nehmen würde.

Wieder strich er mit seiner Hand über ihre Perle und sie streckte sich ihmentgegen damit er sie endlich erlössen würde…

„Nun was willst du?" fragte Severu mit einer Stimme als ob er sie nach Wetter fragen würde..

„Bitte bitte nimm mich sofort, bitte fick mich "stöhnte sie und warf ihren Kopf von Lust hin und her

Seine Stimme erklang plötzlich neben ihrem Ohr was ihr nu noch weitere Schauer über den Rücken jagte:" wie sollich dich ficken?"

Sie wimmertenur noch von Lust gepeinigt:" hart, schnell tue es bitte…."

Severus lies sich nicht noch einmal bitten. Im selbenMoment wo ein

„knirsch"

Erklang waren ihre Arme wieder frei und er hatte sie vor ihrem Eingang in Stellung gebracht.

Mit einem harten schnellen Stoß drang er in sie ein.

Sie vergrub ihre Nägel tief in seinem Nacken wo noch 2 tagespäter hellrote Halbmonde zu sehen sein sollten und warf sich ihm entgegen.

Ihre Körper bewegten sich in einem harten Rhythmus und endlich kammen beide zum Orgasmus.

Ein letztes Beben durch lief ihre Körper und dann sank er auf sie herab, er rollte sich von ihr ab

So lagen die beiden noch gut 2-3 Minuten nebeneinader, beide schwer atment.

Wie auf ein unsichtbares Signal hin, begannen beide sich wieder anzuziehen mit einen

„wutsch"

war alles in dem Kalssenzimmer so wie die beiden es vorgefunden hatten.

Sie steckte sich eine letzte Haarsträhne fest und nickte ihm dan zu:" es war mir wie immer ein freude dich zu treffen Severus" lächelte ihm leise an und er ergriff ihre Hand und hauchte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Handrücken: „Ganz meinerseits, ich hoffe es dauert nicht wieder so lange bis zu unserem nächsteTreffen"

Ein Diener vor ihr und sie war verschwunden, im dunkeln der Nacht.

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf und dachte nicht zum ersten mal:

„Sie war ein Engel, ein gefallner Engel, sein Engel, sein gefallner Engel"

Er riess sich zusammen und das Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht und er verliess den Raum wieder.

_Snape tauchte langsam aus dem Klassenzimmer auf. Sein Gesicht war unergründlich, er ging zurück in Richtung Party"_

Woher sollte er auch wissen das in der Ecke immer noch Harry saß der sich inzwischen davon überzeugt hatte das Snape ein großer Zaubere war.

Harry hatte im Moment noch ein anders drängenders Problem in seiner Hose…

Vor seinem inneren Augen liefen immer wieder die gleichen Bilder ab.

Snape und die schöne blonden die es trieben, ihr Brust, seine Zunge in ihr, sein Schwanz in ihrem Mund und bei diesem Gedanken war es soweit Harry kam in seiner Hose.

Ein rascher Säuberungsspruch und Harry eilte davon, er wusste das er vom dem zweiten Teil des erlaschten Gespräches nie jemand erzählen konnte.

Denn was würden seine Freunde sagen das er bei dem Gedanken daran wie Snape es trieb gekommen war?

----------------------------------------------Ende-------------------------------------------------------------

_So da diese Geschichten immer sofort gelöscht werden, war dies woll meine letzte PWP Story…_

_Lg_

_Jule_

Nicht vergessen alles aktuelle und neu rund um SS und den Rest sowie ff zum downloaden gibt es auf www.jules-traumwelt.de. Ich freu mich über jeden der vorbei kommt.


	3. Chapter 3

Hier ist Teil 2… Ich weiss ja das er eh gleich wieder gelöscht wird… aber vielleicht macht er bis da hinjemand öhm spaß oder freude…

Warnung hier geht es etwas deftiger zu wie sonst bei mir

Ich möchte noch mals darauf hinweisen Ab 18 es dreht sich um SEX!

Jule

Teil 2

_Snape ging voran, Malfoy folgte ärgerlich. Harry stand unentschlossen dort für einen Moment, dann sagte, "Ich bin gleich zurück, Luna äh - Toilette". "In Ordnung, " sagte sie fröhlich, und als er in den Menge verschwand glaubte er zu hören wie Luna mit Professor Trelawney über die Rotfang Verschwörung sprach. Es war einfach, einmal aus der Party heraus, seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang aus seiner Tasche heraus zu ziehen, und sich_

_darunter zu verstecken. Der Korridor war ziemlich verlassen. Schwieriger war es Snape und Malfoy zu finden. Harry lief den Korridor hinunter, den Lärm aus Musik und lautem Gerede aus Slughorns Büro zurücklassend. Vielleicht hatte Snape Malfoy zu seinem Büro in den Verliesen gebracht ... oder er begleitete ihn vielleicht zurück zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. . . . Harry drückte sein Ohr gegen jede Tür im Korridor, bis mit einem aufgeregt am Schlüsselloch vom letzten Klassenzimmer im Korridor Stimmen hörte und sich dort zusammenkauerte." . . . kannst dir keine Fehler leisten, Draco weil wenn du ausgewiesen wirst-" "Ich hatte nichts damit zu tun." "Ich hoffe, dass du die Wahrheit sagst, weil es beide Male schwerfällig und töricht war. Du bist schon verdächtigt, beteiligt zu sein." "Wer verdächtigt mich?" sagte Malfoy wütend. "Beim letzten Mal war ich es nicht, ok? Dieses Bell_

_Mädchen muss einen Feind haben - sehen sie mich nicht so an! Ich weiß, was Sie machen - ich bin nicht dumm, aber es funktioniert nicht - ich kann Sie aufhalten!" Es gab eine Pause und dann sagte Snape ruhig, "Ach. . . Tante Bellatrix hat dich Olulumentik gelehrt wie ich sehe. Welche Gedanken versuchst du vor deinem Meister zu verbergen, Draco?" "Ich versuche nicht, irgendetwas vor ihm zu verbergen, ich will einfach nicht das Sie_

_Dazwischenfunken!" Harry drückte sein Ohr noch enger gegen das Schlüsselloch. . . . Was hatte Malfoy dazu gebracht, so mit Snape zu sprechen - Snape, für den Malfoy immer Respekt, sogar Zuneigung gezeigt hatte? "Deshalb hast du mich bei diesem Thema gemieden? Du hast meine Einmischung gefürchtet? Du weißt, hätte irgendjemand anderes versäumt, in mein Büro zu kommen wenn ich ihn wiederholt dazu aufgefordert hatte, Draco-" "Lassen sie mich doch Nachsitzen! Melden Sie mich bei Dumbledore!" höhnte Malfoy. Es gab eine andere Pause. Dann sagte Snape, "du weißt ganz genau, dass ich sowas tun möchte". "Dann hören Sie auf mich in ihr Büro zu rufen!" "Hör zu, "sagte Snape, seine Stimme nun so tief, dass Harry sein Ohr fest gegen das Schlüsselloch drücken musste. "Ich versuche, dir zu helfen. Ich habe deiner Mutter versprochen ich würde dich schützen. Ich machte das unzerbrechliche Gelübde, Draco-" "Sieht so aus als müssten Sie ihn brechen, weil ich Ihren Schutz nicht brauche! Es ist meine Aufgabe. Er gab sie mir, und ich tue es, ich habe einen Plan, und der wird auch funktionieren. Es dauert nur ein bisschen länger als ich es dachte!" "Wie ist dein Plan?" "Es ist nicht ihre Angelegenheit!" " Wenn du mir sagst, was du zu tun versuchst, kann ich dir helfen ..." "Ich habe alle Hilfe, die ich brauche, danke, ich bin nicht alleine!"_

_"Du warst heute Abend sicher alleine, und das war extrem töricht. In den Korridoren ohne_

_Kontrollposten oder Unterstützung herumwandern sind Grundfehler-"_

_"Ich hätte Crabbe und Goyle bei mir gehabt, wenn Sie die beiden nicht Nachsitzen lassen hätten!" "Nicht so Laut!" spuckte Snape, denn Malfoy's Stimme hatte sich aufgeregt gesteigert. "Wenn deine Freunde Crabbe und Goyle beabsichtigen, ihre UTZ in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu schaffen, dann müssen sie dieses Mal härter arbeiten als sie es bisher -" "Was ist es wichtiger?" sagte Malfoy. "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste - alles nur ein Witz, oder etwa nicht? Mögen einige von uns auch Schutz gegen die dunklen Künste brauchen-" "Es ist ein Fach, das für entscheidend Erfolg ist, Draco!" sagte Snape. "Wo denkst du, dass ich all diese Jahre gewesen wäre, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, was ich machen muss? Jetzt höre mir zu! Du bist unvorsichtig und läufst nachts herum, lässt Dich gefangen nehmen, und, wenn du dein Vertrauen solchen Helfern wie Crabbe und Goyle-"_

_"Sie sind nicht die einzigen, ich habe andere Leute auf meiner Seite gebracht, bessere Leute!"_

_" Warum vertraust du dann nicht mir, ich kann -" "Ich weiß, was Sie sind! Sei wollen meinen Ruhm stehlen!" Es gab eine weitere Pause, dann sagte Snape kalt, "Du sprichst wie ein Kind. Ich verstehe ziemlich, dass dich die Gefangennahme deines Vaters durcheinander gebracht hat, aber-" Harry hatte kaum eine Warnsekunde; er hörte Malfoys Schritte auf der anderen Seite der Tür und rollte sich aus dem Weg, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Malfoy schritt den Korridor hinunter an der offenen Tür von Slughorns Büro vorbei, um die nächste Ecke herum und verschwand. Harry wagte kaum zu Atmen und blieb in der Hocke. _

Nach dem Draco an ihm vorbeigestürmt war, wollte Harry sich gerade erheben als er Schritte hinter sich hörte…

Mit einem schnellen Satz verschwnad er wieder in seiner dunklen Nische, es war die schöne frau die er schon vorher gesehen hatte.Er beobachtet wie die Frau an ihm vorebi ging und das

Klassenzimmer betratt in dem immer noch Snape war….

Harry huschte unter seinem Tarnmantel hinterher, vieleicht würder er hier etwas erfahren….

Die Frau,er hatte sie vorher schon gesehen was wollte sie von Snape?

Catherina ging langsam auf Sevuers zu, der sich auf den Schreibtische stütze und den Kopf hängen liess langsam umschlang sie ihn mit ihren Händen von hinten.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Rücken und liess ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen.

Ihre Fingerspitzen wanderten über seinen Oberkörper nach oben langsam lösste sie die Köpfe an seinem Umhang und streifte ihm den Umhang ab.

Severus bewegte sich immer noch nicht aber sie merkte wie seine verkrampfte Muskulatur lockerer wurde.

Wie Schmetterlinge tanzten ihre Finger über ihn und öffneten sein Hemd, Knopf um Knopf.

Wie zuvohr den Umhang streifte sie ihm nun auch das Hrmd vom Körper.

Langsam drehte Severus sich um und drückte nun Sie mit dem Rücken an den Schreibtisch und nun erwiderte er ihr Spiel und küsste sie nicht weich sondern hart und herausfordernt.

Sie war froh an das hinter ihr der Tisch war, ihre Knie waren bei seinem Kuß weich geworden und doch war sie nicht berreit ihm die Führung zu überlasen.

Langsam lies sie sich vor ihm auf die Knie sinken, ihre Zunge folgte dem Streifen aus haaren dieseine helle Brust bedeckten.

Ein Zittern durch lief Severus nun war er es der am Schreibtisch halt suchte während sie ihm geschickte von Hose und Unterwäsche befreite.

Ihre Zunge reizt immer wieder seine Spitze doch nie nahm sie ihn gabz in den Mund, Severus fürchtet seinen Verstand zu verlieren.

Es machte

„Buff"

Und Severus verlor den Halt und fiel nach hinten, aber er landete nicht etwa hart sondern weich auf einer Matratze die in einem Himmelbett lag.

Bevor er die Situationbegriff erklang

„blirr"

Und seine Hose die ihm bisher lose um die Knöchel geschlottert hatte war ebeso wie Schuhe und Socken verschwunden.

Severus hatte keine Sekunde um sich zu wundern, den schon spürte er dieZunge und Hände von Catherine über seinen Körper wandern.

Lanfsam streichelte sie seinenSChaft hinauf und hinab, während ihre Zunge immer noch seine Spitze mit wenigen kleinen Zungenschlägen reizte.

Erhatte sein Hände in ihren Haaren und veruschte ihre sein Tempo aufzu zwingen abersie lies ich davon nicht stören.

Severus hielt es kaum noch aus ihre Finger die in immer schnellern Temo seinen harten Freund bearbeitet und die Zunge die immer wieder kine elektrischeStöße durch ihn hindurch jagde

In dem Moment in der dachte erkönnte es nicht mehr länger aushalten öffente sie ihrenMund under glitt hinein in die feuchte wärme ihres Mundes die ihm fest umschloss konnte er nicht mehr anders, er ergoß sich in ihren Mund mit einem lauten Stöhen.

Severus lag auf den Rückenund atmete schwer, gerade a er wieder einen klaren Gdanfassen wollte spürte er wie sie ihr Spiel weitertrieb.

Landsam wurde er von ihr sauber geleckt und erwachte somit gleich wieder zu neuen Untaten bereit.

Doch diesmal wollte erauch aktiv mitspielen, wieder erkang

„Knuff

Ein Zauber und ihre Kleidung gesellte sich zu der Severus auf den Boden. Eine schnelle Drehung und Severus hattesie ihn die Lagegebracht in der ersie haben wollte unter sich.

Wieder ein

„schnapp"

Gefolgt von einem aufstöhnen ihrerseits und ihre Hände waren über ihren Kopf gefesselt.

Langsam lies strich er ich mit den Fingerspitzen über den Körper, erfreut naher ihr keuchen war.

Vorsichtig senkter er seine Lippen zu ihren harten Nippeln herunter und begann erst sacht und dann immer haärter daran zu saugen während er mit seiner anderen Hand ihre andere Brust massierte.

Sie wand sich unter ihm, rieb sich an ihm und flehteihn um erlössung an und doch wollte er sie genausolange auf die Folter spannen wie sieihn zu vor.

Langsam löster er seine Lppen von einer ihrer Brüste und lies seine Zunge aufihren Körper nach unten tanzen.

Langsam arbeitet er sich zu ihrem Dreieck vor, kein Haar dort wo keines sein sollte,so wie er es mochte.

Langsam, qälend langsam lies er seine zunge in ihre warme öffnunf gleiten was sofort von einem Stöhenen von ihr quittiert wurde.

Mit seiner besten Unterichtstimme fragte er sie :" und nun was willst du nun?"

Catherina konnte nicht mehr, sie hatte das Gefühl sofort ihren Verstand zu verlieren wenn er sie nicht sofort hart nehmen würde.

Wieder strich er mit seiner Hand über ihre Perle und sie streckte sich ihmentgegen damit er sie endlich erlössen würde…

„Nun was willst du?" fragte Severu mit einer Stimme als ob er sie nach Wetter fragen würde..

„Bitte bitte nimm mich sofort, bitte fick mich "stöhnte sie und warf ihren Kopf von Lust hin und her

Seine Stimme erklang plötzlich neben ihrem Ohr was ihr nu noch weitere Schauer über den Rücken jagte:" wie sollich dich ficken?"

Sie wimmertenur noch von Lust gepeinigt:" hart, schnell tue es bitte…."

Severus lies sich nicht noch einmal bitten. Im selbenMoment wo ein

„knirsch"

Erklang waren ihre Arme wieder frei und er hatte sie vor ihrem Eingang in Stellung gebracht.

Mit einem harten schnellen Stoß drang er in sie ein.

Sie vergrub ihre Nägel tief in seinem Nacken wo noch 2 tagespäter hellrote Halbmonde zu sehen sein sollten und warf sich ihm entgegen.

Ihre Körper bewegten sich in einem harten Rhythmus und endlich kammen beide zum Orgasmus.

Ein letztes Beben durch lief ihre Körper und dann sank er auf sie herab, er rollte sich von ihr ab

So lagen die beiden noch gut 2-3 Minuten nebeneinader, beide schwer atment.

Wie auf ein unsichtbares Signal hin, begannen beide sich wieder anzuziehen mit einen

„wutsch"

war alles in dem Kalssenzimmer so wie die beiden es vorgefunden hatten.

Sie steckte sich eine letzte Haarsträhne fest und nickte ihm dan zu:" es war mir wie immer ein freude dich zu treffen Severus" lächelte ihm leise an und er ergriff ihre Hand und hauchte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Handrücken: „Ganz meinerseits, ich hoffe es dauert nicht wieder so lange bis zu unserem nächsteTreffen"

Ein Diener vor ihr und sie war verschwunden, im dunkeln der Nacht.

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf und dachte nicht zum ersten mal:

„Sie war ein Engel, ein gefallner Engel, sein Engel, sein gefallner Engel"

Er riess sich zusammen und das Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht und er verliess den Raum wieder.

_Snape tauchte langsam aus dem Klassenzimmer auf. Sein Gesicht war unergründlich, er ging zurück in Richtung Party"_

Woher sollte er auch wissen das in der Ecke immer noch Harry saß der sich inzwischen davon überzeugt hatte das Snape ein großer Zaubere war.

Harry hatte im Moment noch ein anders drängenders Problem in seiner Hose…

Vor seinem inneren Augen liefen immer wieder die gleichen Bilder ab.

Snape und die schöne blonden die es trieben, ihr Brust, seine Zunge in ihr, sein Schwanz in ihrem Mund und bei diesem Gedanken war es soweit Harry kam in seiner Hose.

Ein rascher Säuberungsspruch und Harry eilte davon, er wusste das er vom dem zweiten Teil des erlaschten Gespräches nie jemand erzählen konnte.

Denn was würden seine Freunde sagen das er bei dem Gedanken daran wie Snape es trieb gekommen war?

----------------------------------------------Ende-------------------------------------------------------------

_So da diese Geschichten immer sofort gelöscht werden, war dies woll meine letzte PWP Story…_

_Lg_

_Jule_

Nicht vergessen alles aktuelle und neu rund um SS und den Rest sowie ff zum downloaden gibt es auf www.jules-traumwelt.de. Ich freu mich über jeden der vorbei kommt.


End file.
